


The New Stud

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Samandriel, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Breeding Program, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Cas/OFCs, Cas/OMCs, Chains, Drugged Castiel, F/M, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Knot Milking, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Omega Community, Omega Dean, Omega Hannah, Omega Lisa Braden, Omega Samandriel, Restraints, Riding, Size Kink, Stud Castiel, Surgery, Top Castiel, drugged water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel is captured by a group of Omegas. The more they talk around him, even as they use him, the more horrified he gets to find out exactly why he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Seriously.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The first thing Castiel registered was the sound of scissors cutting through fabric. He could hear low voices talking and smell the scent of multiple Omegas. Something tugged at his clothing and cool air brushed over his skin as it fell away.

“Any babies from this stud are going to be gorgeous.” A voice came from his left and Castiel turned his head in that direction, groaning low in his throat as his fuzzy brain tried to become more alert. That was when he realized something had been shoved into his mouth and he probed it with his tongue.

Shifting on his back had him registering something large and aching filling his ass. It had his instincts rebelling at anything being inside him, a low snarl trying to build even as he dealt with the fuzzy feeling of his mind.

His inner muscles clenched around it and vaguely he registered it as a plug. Castiel wanted it _out_.

“Have you seen that dick?” another spoke up, “I was guessing but he’s so long and  _thick_. Imagine the size of that knot locked in you. It’s going to hurt so good.”

The murmurs increased and now Castiel could scent the heaviness of arousal followed by slick saturating the air. “Who gets first knot?” a female voice questioned as the sounds of snipping scissors started once more.

“Only fair that Jo and Dean get first knots. They did scope him out.”

“Agreed.”

Castiel felt the rest of his clothes being removed and tried to twist away from the hands on his naked body only to meet resistance. His arms were raised above his head and neither would give so he tried his feet only to find them tied.

“Mmm?” he forced his eyes open, vision slightly blurry and mind still fuzzy. His words were muffled from what was surely a gag and he tried pushing it from his mouth. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and started moving causing him to buck up into it. “Mmm mm?”

“He’s adorable.” Someone laughed as the bed dipped and the hand on his cock disappeared. “I hope that passes on to my child.”

A weight straddled him and a warm hand curled around his now semi-hard cock.

“You’re lucky I’m letting you get first knot, Winchester.” A new female voice had Castiel turning his head and seeing a pretty young blonde but the sudden feeling of his cock moving into wet heat snapped his attention.

The Omega straddling him started to sink down onto him, moaning his appreciation and soon the Omega had taken his entire cock inside. “Just wait till you feel him inside. I don’t think I’ve felt fuller.” The Omega known as _Winchester_  twisted on top of them and then he was rolling his hips forward quickly. “Nice and thick. And to think I thought that last stud I fucked to get bred felt good.”

Castiel yanked at his bonds and growled lowly, eyes focusing on the Omega in front of him, as he tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to the wet slide of the Omega moving up and down his cock. “Your kid will be adorable, Dean.” A dark haired female, the voice from behind, spoke up. “Your far too perfect features with that handsome Alpha? Perfect looking child every time.”

The mattress groaned under  _Dean’s_  movements as they got more frantic, quicker and rougher. “Come on. Give me that knot. Come on, Alpha.” Dean’s voice was rough with pleasure as his hands braced on Castiel and he started moving even quicker.

That warm ass clenched down on him, muscles trying to coax a knot that Castiel tried to stop from building but the scents and sounds and feel had it swelling.

Hips ground down on him and Castiel could feel his knot pushing past the Omega’s rim, locking them together and his release was ripped from him as pleasure washed over his senses. Inner muscles worked his cock, milking him for every drop, as Castiel released another muffled growl and tugged at his restraints.

“Calm down, Alpha.” A hand patted his head, stroking through his hair. “You should feel honored. We only select the best specimens to breed with.”

“Once we’ve milked you for everything you have we’ll put you up until someone wants another child off of you. We treat our studs well. Especially ones who are going to give us beautiful babies.”

“Big blue eyes, strong body, healthy, intelligent and that cock of his…”

“I hope my baby gets those eyes.”

“If I get a little boy from him I hope he’s half as handsome. He would be blessed if that were the case.”

They were talking as though he wasn’t there and Castiel bristled, tugging on his bindings even as his cock released another load. Dean occasionally rocked his hips, ass clamping down and continuing to squeeze his knot until it went down.

“Plug?” the Omega held his hand out and the second he pulled off the plug was being shoved inside.

Castiel bucked and yanked, trying to twist away as more hands touched him. “How’d he feel, Dean?”

“Huge knot. You’re in for a treat.” The original Omega was exuding a smug air, “I kind of hope it takes a few knots before I catch. I want to spend some more time getting bred on that huge cock and knot. Might take it for a ride even after everyone has been bred.”

The blonde from before removed her shorts and panties before she climbed up onto the bed to straddle his legs. She stroked at his cock and teased his balls. Each touch had him jerking and reluctant moans were trapped in his throat by the gag. “Come on, big guy. I know Alphas have amazing stamina and your health records showed you off the charts.”

She coaxed him until he was hard once more, alternating between fingering herself and using that same hand to touch him. Without a word she moved her fingers further down until they were at his ass and Castiel tried to jerk away, already hating that they had violated him by putting something inside him while he was unconscious, but then his entire body felt like a live wire.

The large plug inside him came alive, vibrating against his prostate, and all of the control he’d been trying to hold onto to hold himself back from getting hard disappeared without his consent.

“Like that, Alpha?” one of the others smirked at him, “For someone whose orientation shies away from anything in their ass yours was pretty greedy for that large plug we shoved in you.”

He tried to snarl and jerk up but the restraints kept him down and as his ass pressed down against the bed it pushed the vibrating plug harder against his prostate. A broken sound escaped him as his cock hardened rapidly.

“The plug was a _great_ idea.”

A bright grin stole over the blonde Omega’s features as she climbed over him and happily started to sink down on him, biting her lip and groaning. “He  _is_  thick. That’s how I like ‘em.” She settled down on him, teasing herself and tightening down. “Always good to have a handsome stud. Makes it even better. The previous Alpha I used to breed was thin, nowhere near this big.”

Unlike Dean she was slow and teasing in her motions, touching him and admiring his body, as she dragged him towards a knot.

“I know you like to play with the Alpha studs, Jo, but we want to get as many knots out of him on the first day as possible. You can tease him later. The whole point of this is breeding.”

“You’re no fun.” She pouted but her teasing motions changed and it was a fast pace. Jo rode him hard, greedily taking what she wanted and teasing herself as she went. “Oh. I can feel it.” Jo looked to the side, “Dean was right. That’s an impressive knot.”

The combination of a wet cunt working his cock and a large plug vibrating against his prostate had Castiel’s knot coming rapidly. Jo’s knotting went the same without him being able to exert any kind of control and Castiel could only lay there as she praised him for being a good stud.

After Jo came a shy Omega, Samandriel from what the others said, who turned into something of an animal once he’d taken Castiel’s entire cock inside. The third Omega had the headboard banging against the wall as he rode him fast and shoved his tight ass back against Castiel.

Samandriel moaned loudly and it reminded Castiel of an Omega in Heat, wailing and keening for a knot.

They gave him a small break after the third but a fourth Omega was quick to sit down on him. The Omegas in the room cycled through him and whenever he needed to get up off the bed, to take care of himself or for food, they were quick to offer him what he’d come to know was drugged water.

Castiel woke up the next day with a pretty brunette Omega straddling him, her skirt covering up where he was buried inside her and his lower half. “Good morning.” It was cheerful sounding and he mumbled into his gag realizing that the vivid dream he’d had of wet heat was actually reality. “The others were right. You are a fine specimen and everything we’ve learned about you points to the virility we are always looking for.”

A low growl tried to escape him. He just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep but the pleasure was dragging his mind fully back into wakefulness. Already he could tell she’d been riding him for awhile, probably watching him while he was unconscious.

The door of the room he’d been confined to opened to admit another Omega, “Has he knotted you yet?”

“No. I wanted to drag it out since the others tend to sleep later.” Her inner walls were fluttering around him and he bucked up slightly before his brain could register the motion. “I changed out the vibrating plug. We wouldn’t want it to run out when he’s fully conscious, would we?”

“Good idea.”

“Thanks. He really does feel good buried inside of me.”

The Omega walked further into the room looking at him with a critical eye, “Lisa? Is this your first knotting with the new stud?”

“Yes. There was a pretty good sized line. I thought I’d wait.”

“Several of them went twice. You could have gone before.”

Lisa rocked her body, steadily increasing the roll of her hips and groaning in pleasure. “I know. I kind of wanted him to myself instead.” The other Omega was about to say something but she stopped, “I can feel his knot, Hannah. Maybe this knot will give Ben a sibling?”

Castiel really couldn’t focus beyond the feel of his knot trying to lock inside another Omega and the large plug vibrating near constantly against his prostate.

“That’s the goal. Good studs with desirable attributes can be hard to find. I was hoping to get another knotting in before the others woke.” Hannah dropped into a chair, watching them, as Castiel felt his knot swelling. Lisa started working her hips in tighter motions as she pushed down and grinned at him when his knot caught. “He has a fine body. Very good breeding stock.”

Hannah dropped down into a chair nearby with a sigh, “He is very good breeding stock. I made sure there was an open room in the stud house for him once everyone who wanted to be bred has successfully caught.”

“Oh the stud house.” Lisa laughed lightly as her inner muscles worked over his knot sending pleasure racing through Castiel as his release continued to pump into her. “I love the design of it.”

“I know. It’s only fair that our stud Alphas know their only purpose is for when _we_ want to use them. All naked, collared and chained up until they’re needed.”

Castiel felt horror rush through him underneath the unwanted pleasure. Every word they said only had more dread filling him beyond being tied down and used repeatedly.

The Omega known as Hannah locked eyes with him and grinned, something sharp in her eyes, as Castiel yanked at his restraints.

“Bet you can’t wait for your new home, Alpha.” She leaned closer as Lisa rocked on top of him, “Once you’ve finished breeding the Omegas who want to be bred you’ll be put into the stud house. A nice white room with one wall made of bulletproof glass so Omegas looking for a stud can look in at their choices.”

“It’s a bit like a zoo if you’re being honest, Hannah.” Lisa moaned lowly as she rubbed against herself and worked his knot. “You’ll get your shots, a check-up and a little surgery that’s going to take care of the little problem of you using your Alpha voice to order someone to free you.”

They didn’t say anything else to him as Lisa finally pulled off his knot, plugging herself and stretching as Hannah got to her feet. Inside him the plug pressed against his prostate had his oversensitive body straining.

He needed to get out of here.

“It’s a shame we can’t let you keep your voice,” Lisa spoke, “Those little choked moans would sound great without the gag but everyone knows Alphas _can’t_ be trusted for anything more than being a stud.”

She moved from the room, a pleased air about her, as Hannah started teasing him to full hardness. Castiel tried shouting against his gag, tried yanking harder at his restraints but nothing freed him.

A little while later Hannah sank down onto his hard cock with triumph, rolling her hips and locking eyes with him. “I set up this entire community to protect Omegas from Alphas, I researched the best restraints and helped with the design of the Stud House.” She leaned forward as Castiel glared at the Omega he was buried inside, “It’s easier if you accept your fate as a glorified stud and enjoy the free knottings. No one is going to find you.”

With that Hannah started to viciously ride him, hands braced on his chest, as she worked his cock and knot with obvious delight. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes hooded and her inner walls fluttered around him as she moved.

The only thing he could do was lay there, thoroughly restrained, while he was used once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...read the tags!
> 
> I've had this sitting in a draft folder for months (I know...I'm horrible how could I have forgotten it?). Thought I would go ahead and post it.
> 
> Needless to say Castiel does not find himself in a better situation.

Castiel jerked in the restraints holding him in place, trying and failing to scream, as Hannah leaned over him to check over his nude body. “He looks to be healing brilliantly.” Her fingers idly stroked over his throat and Castiel tried to shy away, terror filling his body, as the Omega grinned brightly at his panic. “Don’t worry,” she breathed out in wicked amusement, “You don’t need to be able to talk for your new life.”

“His room in the Stud House is ready for him.” A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Castiel yanked harder and more desperately against his restraints, still trying to scream and beg but he was only rewarded with pain from the surgery.

Hannah leaned away to regard the other Omega.

“Excellent! I was just checking to make sure everything with his surgery went well. I know we’ve had him drugged for a week while he healed.” She stepped away, “Sedate him and move him.”

Two Betas stepped close. Castiel couldn’t remember when they’d gotten into the room. A sharp pinch in his arm and it wasn’t long before he was being dragged into darkness, mind flashing with terror and rebelling against losing consciousness, before he went limp on the bed.

He came awake with a silent groan of pain, head pounding and body sore, as he blinked and looked around. Everything around him was blindingly white. The walls, the ceiling, the cot and everything in the tiny room he was confined to. Everything except the glass wall he’d noticed upon finally being able to focus once more.

It showed an equally white hallway, clean and crisp looking, as he struggled to move only to knock his head into the low ceiling. Castiel fell back onto his ass, hand flying up to his head that ached, before blinking. He was still completely naked. A glance down revealed a cold, hard band around the base of his balls that ached now that he was aware of it.

_What the fuck?_

His mind, after the fog cleared out, finally remembered the conversation the day after he’d been first captured. The conversation about his new  _home_  and how the rest of his life was going to be spent. The room was far too small to do anything in. He couldn’t stand and there was barely any kind of space. It was very much like a zoo though a very inhumane zoo for Alphas. As he shifted in place the clinking sound of a chain caught his attention and Castiel finally became aware of the weight on his right ankle.

A chain was hooked around his ankle and connected to a ring bolted into the floor. He crawled towards the glass wall, chain clinking, and without pausing started to pound on it. Castiel couldn’t scream, could make any kind of noise, so banging on the glass was the closest he could get to getting someone’s attention. Desperation drove him forward and all rational thought fled in the all-consuming need to escape.

Castiel hit and hit until pain was zipping up along his arms, his fists ached and his throat burned fiercely. But he didn’t stop. Every single ounce of energy he had was put into beating on the glass wall that had to be bullet proof. It seemed like hours before someone stopped in front of the small enclosed ‘room’ he was confined in and he only noticed because a color other than white had come into his line of vision.

His cheek was pressed against the cool glass, his hands hurt to move and his arms were useless after beating on the wall for what seemed like ages. He slowly dragged his eyes up and met the amused blue eyes of Hannah who slowly crouched down.

She reached forward and pressed a button, “Nice to see you awake.” Castiel could only glare, voice gone from surgery and body almost completely zapped of strength. “We waited to do this next part until you were conscious so you could get used to the process. I’m still waiting on the collar that makes this bit easier but we have back up methods.”

Castiel could only stare. He had no idea what she was talking about or what she could possibly mean. They had captured him, bound him, raped him and then operated on him before throwing him into what was essentially a cell.

What could they possibly do now?

“Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s your choice.” Her lips curled.

He narrowed his eyes.  _No fucking way am I doing anything you want._  Castiel leaned back from the glass, body tense and hate more than obvious on his face as he watched Hannah.

A sigh escaped but her expression was simply amused and Castiel wanted to snarl at the Omega bitch who had done nothing but take pleasure in the horrors she’d inflicted upon him like he was completely responsible for every Alpha who had wronged an Omega.

“I expected nothing less.”

Castiel was so completely focused on Hannah that he didn’t see the doorway in the side of his small prison open. Something sharp stick into his arm while fingers curled around his arm, the grip hard and unyielding, as he struggled but he’d already used up all of his energy.

The ability to move leached from his limbs as he ended up limp, pressed back against a warm body and head lulling to the side as Hannah smirked at him from the glass wall. He found himself hauled up onto a chair before he was wheeled down a white, pristine hallway and past countless glass walls that revealed what he knew to be Alphas.

The ones he could see as he was wheeled past all had chains on their ankles, all had a healed scar on their necks near humiliatingly pink collars and every single one of them had a look of complete defeat on their features. None of them wore clothing and he could see a screen on the wall next to the glass walls that seemed to provide information about the Alpha in each individual room.

There were a few Omegas in the hallway, looking at the Alphas housed and he could hear several of them discussing who they wanted to breed with for their next child. Others were discussing who they thought would be good to help their Omega child deal with their Heat.

He wanted to throw up.

“Each day, regardless of whether an Omega selects you to personally breed with, you will have your cock and knot milked repeatedly.” Hannah spoke as she walked along beside him. “We keep a good stock of Alpha sperm handy and the rest is sold to fertility clinics looking for good Alpha donors.”

Castiel wanted to point out how impossible that sounded, the whole community seemed like it should have been found already, but he couldn’t talk. Ever again. As though she knew his thoughts Hannah continued.

“We have contacts all over the country and the money we gain from selling Alpha sperm, we have so many  _donors_ it would be a shame not to make a profit, helps to fund this facility you’ll find yourself spending your remaining days.”

They wheeled him into a room that had two stands that looked like one of the breeding stands that Castiel had fucked plenty of Omegas on over the years but it was designed differently. He could see a device underneath it positioned near the hole in the bench that had him mentally cringing.

“Drape him over it.” Hannah instructed several male Betas in the room. Strong hands curled around him and hauled him up, dragged him towards the bench and laid him on it so his cock and balls hung freely. “Good.”

Around him Betas and Omegas moved around, strapping his arms underneath him so they were folded and his legs. He felt them strapped to the leg restraints and then Hannah walked behind him. His right leg was spread out to the side and then his left as each part snapped into place leaving his legs spread unnecessarily wide. The typical way that an  _Omega_  was restrained in to put their cunt on full display for any Alpha looking to fuck and knot.

Castiel would have cried out at the painful strain if he could but no sound escaped and he could only lay there limply as they moved around him.

“We’ll have to wait until the drug is out of your system before we start.” Hannah spoke up, “Monitor him. He was given the usual dose so it should wear off very shortly. I need to go pick up my son. I’m giving him a tour today to supplement his Omega Health class.”

The wait was torture.

It seemed forever that he laid there while people moved around him, talking and joking, as he could only wait for whatever they were going to do to him. Then, suddenly, he could start moving. First his toes, his fingers and slowly but surely he was soon violently yanking at his restraints as all ability to move returned.

If he could make a sound he’d be snarling in fury.

Despite his ability to move they didn’t immediately do anything. They seemed to be waiting as another Alpha was brought into the room, restrained in a chair and transferred to another breeding bench. The same process was repeated with the other Alpha only this one was able to move. He could see little attempts at fight but the collar this Alpha wore seemed to flash and the Alpha would jerk as though in pain.

Soon enough the Alpha was strapped down, legs spread just like Castiel’s, with his cock and balls hanging freely. A Beta stepped up, crouched down and the device that Castiel had noticed under his stand was guided to the Alpha’s limp cock once the metal band the Alpha had around his balls was removed. He waited in horrified shock as the Alpha’s cock was placed inside, the device was adjusted and once the Beta gained his feet, pressed a nearby button, a low humming sound reached his ears. On the Alpha’s face the Beta placed what looked like a breathing mask, securing it tightly, before stepping away.

The Alpha jerked, the muscles of his ass flexing, before Castiel could see subtle hints of the Alpha trying to fuck forward in little aborted thrusts. He didn’t even hear the Beta coming towards him until a hand curled around his own limp cock. Fingers removed the metal band around his balls and placed it to the side before grabbing onto him once more.

He snapped back to what was happening to him and struggled even more violently as the Beta squeezed his cock painfully. Castiel’s mouth fell open, tears burning his eyes at the pain, as he tensed. The Beta continued and soon the device had engulfed his cock.

Castiel yanked at his restraints as the device tightened down, locking down behind where his knot would form, before the Beta gained his feet with a disapproving glare at him. He glared back, baring his teeth and yanking violently at his restraints once more. He fought as best he could against the face mask but the Beta clearly had experience with fighting Alphas.

Then the Beta pressed the button.

Immediately Castiel felt like he’d just slid his cock into a warm, wet Omega cunt as the inside of the device repeatedly flexed around his cock. Without thought he tried rolling his hips forward, cheeks flushing and eyes hooding, as pleasure started to coil low in his gut. The scent of Omega Heat teased his senses as he breathed in a ragged breath.

His mouth fell open as he started to roll his hips almost mindlessly forward as best he could while being thoroughly tied down. The device wrapped around his cock kept flexing, warm and wet feeling, as he finally realized the breathing mask firmly attached to his face was pumping Omega pheromones directly into his nose. It had his blood warming, the need to fuck and rut practically screaming in his mind, as the device hummed and he got closer and closer and closer to his knot. Castiel pressed his cheek to the bench, hazy and warm, as he rolled his hips forward in increasingly desperate motions.

Underneath him the device continued to stimulate him and the Omega pheromones stole most of his rational thought. His muscles flexed, his body warmed and he could feel his knot forming. It swelled, pressing against the device locked on his cock, before his orgasm slammed into him brutally. He panted, body shuddering and hips making little thrusts as the device started to viciously milk his knot.

His face was darkly flushed, his mouth hung open and Castiel could only silently whimper as the device aggressively worked his knot. Around him the Betas and Omegas were moving, working on different screens and checking both the other Alpha and himself.

They touched him, looked at tablets in their hands and murmured as Castiel could only lie there getting his knot milked.

“See,” Hannah spoke and Castiel blearily noticed a young Omega standing next to her. The young male Omega had Hannah’s eyes but his hair was a rich red that he must have gotten from the Alpha who had unwillingly been used to breed with. “Alphas are slaves to their cocks and the need to knot. Even in this kind of setting the only thing on their minds is the pleasure of a knotting.”

The young Omega frowned at him, head cocked to the side, as he stepped closer and seemed to inspect Castiel who couldn’t move if he’d wanted to. “And I will pick one of... _these_  Alphas when I get older and want to breed?” 

_They’re teaching their children to use Alphas like we’re studs?_

Castiel was even more horrified.

“Yes.” Hannah smiled at him, “You will be able to have  _any Alpha_  you want when you decide you want to breed or if you want to use an Alpha during your Heats. The Doctor said you should have your first this year.” she guided the boy down, “This right here is milking his knot.” she explained, “We give the option for Omegas to either enjoy the Alpha’s knot or to be artificially inseminated.”

The young Omega seemed to completely understand what Hannah was saying. “We talked about that in Omega Health yesterday.”

“I know but I bet none of your classmates were able to see how the Alphas are milked for the process.” she grinned and Castiel hated her even more but another burst of pleasure as he orgasmed again had him silently groaning in bliss as his hips rocked forward. “You should be experiencing your first Heat this year. You can choose to go through it with toys or using one of the Alphas in the Stud House.”

_She is going to let her son use a full-grown Alpha for his first Heat?_

Castiel’s pleasure fuzzy mind buzzed at the thought. He’d fucked and knotted young Omegas before, it was more than typical for Alphas to do so, but this one seemed so small though it might be because of the setting. Or the Omega was simply small for his age.

“Can we go look at the Alphas in the Stud House now? You took me in the back way and I didn’t get to see any of them.”

Castiel’s hips jerked forward in short little thrusts as the device locked around his cock and knot started to milk his knot rigorously to the point that he might sob at the overstimulation. He silently groaned in pleasure, lips parting and breathing ragged as the device squeezed him tightly.

“Of course. I wanted you to see the lab since I know you were curious and we have our newest Alpha in. I needed to check on him to make sure everything was going smoothly. He doesn’t have his collar yet.” blue eyes stared at him after Hannah had spoken and the young Omega turned away to look at the other Alpha getting his knot milked.

“Do you have female Alphas?” he asked next after looking around the room and asking a few random questions that betrayed his age.

“Yes.” Hannah offered. Distantly Castiel thought about how he hadn’t seen any or heard mention of them. Nice to know the Omega kidnappers didn’t limit themselves. “We keep them on the other side of the facility. Is that the kind of Alpha you’re interested in? We can find you a nice female Alpha whenever you’re interested.”

“No.” Hannah’s son blinked, “I was curious. Ben was talking about female Alphas during class.”

They left before Castiel’s knot was finished.

He lay there limply, muscles lax and cock soft, as the people moved around the room monitoring both of them. Castiel waited to be freed, determined to do everything he could to get free, but they made no move to free him. Instead he remained strapped until they’d milked two more knots and his muscles were completely lax. His breathing was ragged and his cock ached from the repeated rough stimulation.

The other Alpha had already been removed by the time the Betas turned to him. Castiel mentally prepared himself for an attempt at escape but a sharp poke to his arm had him mentally swearing. “Hannah told us to be extra cautious with you,  _Alpha_.” it was said with disdain as his hold on consciousness slipped from his fingers.

He opened his eyes to the same white walls and metal chain around his ankle as tears burned his eyes, frustration and horror twisting inside of him. As he swallowed, turning on the ground where they’d left him, he felt a collar resting snugly around his throat. Panic flashed through his mind as he searched desperately for the clasp to remove it but he couldn’t find any way to take it off. His breathing hitched, caught in his throat, as he looked around with wild eyes.

Outside the glass wall to his prison Omegas and Betas walked past freely, not paying him the slightest attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. The dreaded Stud House and Castiel's new "home". It's a twisted ABO society but one a bit different from the typical ABO fic which is why it was more than tempting to do a follow up. Hannah is an Omega scorned and humiliated who is delighting a bit too much in 'putting Alphas in their place'.
> 
> Hope some of you enjoyed this addition.
> 
> \--------
> 
> As quite a few of you know I was doing a poll to see which of my fics had the most interest in readers wanting to see a continuation. Quite a few of you sent in votes (thank you SO MUCH) and I ended up with a surprising tie between several fics with another couple tied at second. 
> 
> Thanks again for voting and you can still vote on what other fics you'd like me to write another continuation for.
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles. Can be an older or a newer fic.
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/p0pL36) to vote for the current top requests.


End file.
